


【KOF】【京庵】《在一起的第一个生日》

by diyudeziyan



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2020-06-10 02:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19490398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diyudeziyan/pseuds/diyudeziyan
Summary: 2016年冬为草薙写的生贺文。





	【KOF】【京庵】《在一起的第一个生日》

下雪了。

东京的上空突然飘起了雪。现在是12月11日，晚上，草薙京独自一人低着头漫步在原宿的街头。街两旁琳琅满目的商店统一在橱窗上贴了圣诞的贴纸，连店里放的BGM也是那几首耳熟能详的圣诞歌曲，空气中充斥着《Jingle Bells》的旋律。突然，前方路中间的巨大圣诞树挡住了去路。他抬头望向那一树的色彩斑斓，不经意间看到挂在夜空中的一轮弯月从云层间隙露出一角。很快，流动的云带着雪遮住了那弯新月，转眼间就瞧不见月亮的影子。他不禁苦笑了一下。

明天，就是他的生日，然而很不巧，就在今天他还和八神大吵了一架，此刻正处于冷战状态。公寓里的气氛十分尴尬，他待不下去，索性便跑出来透透气。

吵架的起因，是今天草薙没有打扫卫生。他们两人都是夜猫子，一个晚上写作，一个去酒吧演出，生物钟一致倒也挺和谐，只不过这几日草薙忙着赶稿，睡得甚至比半夜回家的八神还晚。今天的早饭也是八神做的，草薙吃完饭就趴回电脑前码字，这下子八神火了。他指着桌上肮脏的碗筷，埋怨道：“你就不能把自己的碗洗掉吗？！”

“没时间。”

草薙头也不回地回答，八神上去直接把他的脑袋掰向自己这边，盯着他的脸怒气冲冲地道：“你说说，你几天没打扫卫生了？看看这地上的头发，这灰，你能受得了？”

“受得了啊。”

“我无法忍受！”

“那你打扫呗。”

说着草薙转过头准备继续打字，八神却“啪”地合上了他面前的笔记本，呵斥道：“你整天待在家里，我要演出赚钱没时间。你去给我打扫。”

“编辑已经在催了，今天不赶完不行了。”

“那你前几天都在干什么？”

“赶死线的时候效率最高，你懂什么？”

“少给我胡扯这些屁话！快去收拾！我赚钱让你白吃白住是为了什么？你要是不赚钱又不干活就不要在我租的房子里继续待着！”

八神特意强调了“我租的”这几个字。草薙的火也被点起来，他从椅子里站起身，冲着八神的鼻子反击道：“谁说我不赚钱了？我写游记的那些稿费都被你吃了？”

“你出去旅游的钱还不是我出的？没我出钱你能出去旅游，能写出游记？”

然后，事情就由不打扫卫生这点小事演变成指责吃白饭。草薙京也不是好脾气的人，哪受得了这种气？他又反击了几句之后，便一怒之下提着电脑包出去写文了。现在，稿子是赶出来了，但是他俩租住的地方，他不想回去。

漫无目的地逛到代代木公园，他随手扫掉长椅上的积雪坐了下来。抬头望着缓缓降落的雪花，草薙的心思有点沉重。明天就是他的生日了，也是他俩确立恋爱关系后的第一个生日。仔细想想，他俩确立恋爱关系的时间，好像就是去年圣诞节。当时他下定决心和八神在一起之后，便和小雪及父母摊了牌。小雪似乎早已料到迟早有这一天，嘴上抱怨了一通草薙不负责总是玩失踪许久不一起约会之类的话，末了感叹了一句“我这下总算是轻松了”，然后和平地跟草薙分了手。至于父母那边，一开始柴舟很是惊讶，差点就要大骂一通，但转念一想，似乎又答应了。

“唔……八神家那小子比我家的能干多了，不花父母钱还特会赚钱，唔唔……”

柴舟若有所思地点点头，这便是他接受新的“儿媳妇”的理由——会赚钱。一旁全家唯一的经济来源忍不住发话道：“哎呀老公，你说得这叫什么话呀？因为人家赚钱多所以就答应了吗？你这个理由也太没有骨气了吧？不要把儿子教得跟你一样吃软饭哦……”

吃软饭吃软饭吃软饭吃软饭……母亲当时说的这句话不断在草薙的耳边萦绕。没错，家里老父没工作，全靠当医生的母亲赚钱养家。而现在自己这边的情况，是八神演出赚钱，自己则当个家里蹲的死宅。嘴上虽然说着“我写游记写小说写诗赚钱”，然而印成书拿去签售，光顾的人少之又少。因为拖延症的老毛病，每月写出的东西就那么一丁点，最终拿到的稿费和八神的演出费一比较简直是天壤之别。果然是吃软饭的啊，想到这里他不禁沮丧地低下了头。我堂堂三神器家族之一的草薙家，竟然辈辈都是吃软饭的，说出去简直被八杰集瞧不起！不行！一定要找点活干干，让八神刮目相看！但是，自己又能找什么活呢？一想到自己中途休学，连高中都没毕业，去哪里能找到像样的工作？别人即使要他，也是冲着他是拳皇大赛的冠军，利用他的名气宣传罢了，简直就和当猴耍一般。

啊，果然，悔不该当初没好好念书啊！草薙重重地叹着气，正思考着自己是去重读高中还是干脆被人当猴耍时，突然一个熟悉的女声在耳边响起。

“诶？京，你怎么一个人坐在这里？”

不用看，草薙也猜得出那女人是谁。他缓缓抬起头，只见一位穿着驼色大衣配短呢裙的短发少女正盯着他。是小雪，那个被自己甩的前女友。突然碰上已经分手的前任，草薙尴尬得不知该怎么回话，倒是小雪很自然地跟从前一样问道：“你怎么了？被八神先生赶出来了吗？”

女人的直觉还真是可怕，但说话也是毫不留情！草薙不好意思地“嗯”了一声，小雪则自顾自地继续问下去道：“一定是京你做错了什么吧？”

还没了解事情的经过就断定是他的错，草薙不禁有些生气。他没好气地反驳道：“喂！你知道什么？一上来就说是我的错？？？”

眼前这位挎着黑色女士皮包一看就已经上班的女孩，还和从前上学时一样娇俏地撇了撇嘴，故意鄙夷地看着草薙反击道：“我们以前谈恋爱时哪次不是你犯错所以吵架？你这个自以为是的大笨蛋！总觉得自己是对的。是啊，我好欺负，你这样对我是无所谓，但是八神先生肯定受不了这种气。”

“啊啊！你知道什么？我今天赶稿子忙都忙死了，他还指责我不打扫卫生！我不打扫卫生就不打扫卫生，可他还把事情扩大化，说我拿着他的钱白吃白喝，谴责我不工作。我不是不工作啊，我有在写东西啊，赚的是没他多，但是，要我换其他事干我能做什么？就我这个文凭……”

草薙balabala抱怨了一大通，小雪听完却“噗嗤”一声笑了。

“谁叫你当时不好好念书啊！”嘴上这么说着，语气却没有责怪的意思。小雪很是耐心地开导道：“继续写东西也不是不可以。如果没有人气，就应该先停一停，学习学习一些知识，积累一段时间，然后靠一部作品爆发，这样做也可以啊！或者实在不行，你重读高中也可以。”

“重读高中吗……”

“嗯！不过我记得你会弹吉他，怎么不跟八神先生一起演出呢？”

“啊……”

小雪的话点醒了草薙。是啊，他都忘了自己还会弹吉他。现在他俩同居只是秘密地非公开进行，如果两人组成一个乐队，再爆出同居的猛料，想必第二天就能登上报纸头版头条，写着诸如“昔日宿敌竟成情侣？妈妈我又相信爱情”之类的标题。如此一来，人气自然是不用担心，恐怕那些腐女迷妹们一个个都要尖叫着晕过去，再推出各种周边圈钱，从此走上人生巅峰不再是梦！这样一股脑连后续安排都想好，草薙自然是兴奋的不得了。他紧紧握住小雪的手拼命摇着，万分感激地说：“谢谢你小雪！你简直就是我的再生父母！这条主意简直太棒了！等我出道我就请你吃饭！你的大恩大德我草薙京毕生难忘！”

“呃……”

小雪被这突如其来的一下吓得当场愣住，等她反应过来时草薙早已兴高采烈地跑走了。她只能无奈地叹了口气，搔着脸颊对自己说道：“我本想告诉你我和真吾订婚的事呢……”

草薙跑回家的时候正好八神出去演出了。仿佛赌气一般，中午的碗筷还扔在桌子上没动，但是现在他要极力讨好八神，便屁颠屁颠地抱起碗拿去厨房刷洗。刷完碗又开着吸尘器在大半夜打扫卫生，气得楼下的人拿拖把捅天花板他也不管不顾。

干完所有的一切，他开始翘首以盼八神的归来。大约是凌晨三点的时候，他听到钥匙伸进锁孔的声音。一圈，两圈，钥匙转了两圈之后，门“吱呀”一声开了。

“娘子！你回来啦！”

草薙嬉皮笑脸地迎接。八神一眼就发现房间被打扫过，先是微微一愣，但是看到草薙那张贱兮兮的脸，他的火气又窜上心头。

“你还有脸回来！”

“这是我们的家，我不回来能去哪里？”

“这是我租的房子，没有你的份。出去。”

八神的回应干脆利落，可草薙不依不饶。他死皮赖脸地抱住八神的胳膊，故意用撒娇的语调恶心八神道：“可是我的娘子还在这里嘛~~”

“你少装疯卖傻。”

八神一把推开他呵斥。见这招没用，草薙便换了个方式，一本正经地说道：“我有个能赚钱的主意，等我赚了钱你就不许再那样说我。你要听听吗？”

难得见草薙认真起来，八神也有些在意他所说的是什么主意，不如就听听看吧。于是他答应道：“说。”

“我想和你一起组乐队……”

“免谈。”

草薙的话还没说完，就遭到八神的无情反对，气得他直接一把拽住八神的领子，咄咄逼人地质问道：“怎么不行了？”

“就你那垃圾技术，玩玩还可以，组乐队简直是做梦。况且，我已经有乐队了。放开你的手。”

说着八神一把甩开草薙的手，这下子草薙是彻底被惹火了。他扼住八神的手腕，将其直接压在了床上。看着身下之人的脸色因为被压得喘不过气而变得潮红，连粗重的呼吸声都充满了男性性感的力量，他的下身不禁开始跃跃欲动。

“草薙京你个混账！我警告你不要太过分！”

“是你太过分了，不要一点面子都不留给我。”

“你这么把我这么按在床上，你给我面子了吗？！”

“不给，因为今晚我会用各种姿势满足你。我会用身体堵住你的嘴。”

“切！是满足你自己还差不多吧？今天是你小子的生日，想拿我爽一爽是不是？”

“原来你还记得我的生日啊……”

“谁会不知道！”眼见被说穿，为了掩饰自己的心虚，八神的火气也变得更加爆。他怒瞪着一双赤红的眼睛，辩解道：“是谁在日历上写着大大的几个字‘今天我生日’？想不知道都难好么！！！”

“那我就当你是看了日历才知道的吧。不过我还是好感动呢。”

说着草薙俯下身轻轻吻住了八神的唇。仿佛是在回应他的爱般，八神也将双臂搭上他的肩膀，环抱着他的脖子从床上坐起来。

“吸溜，吸溜”，两人的舌头如同两条斗舞的蛇，交缠在一起难分难舍。湿滑而又激烈地相互交换唾液的声音，充满了这小小的公寓内，使整个房子都飘荡着一股淫糜的味道。草薙将冰冷的手伸进了八神的衣服里，如搓棉芯一般玩弄着屹立于胸膛前的黑珍珠，另外一只手则解开八神的裤腰带，直接握住了那根精力饱满的宝贝。冷冰冰的触感让八神不由得浑身寒毛直竖，但是很快那一个个毛孔因为兴奋开始舒张开来。他也一边爱抚着草薙的身体，一边用牙齿轻轻咬住草薙的舌尖。如同一头挑衅的野兽，他伸出自己的舌头，粗暴地侵占草薙的口腔。

“我已经等不及了。”

他喘着粗气在草薙身边如此说道。他直接脱去了草薙的上衣，将其按在床上。草薙明白他要做什么，索性放松身体懒洋洋地陷在被子里。蓝色的牛仔裤被扒掉，黑色的内裤也接着被褪去，热乎乎的老二正一抖一抖地站立起来。八神立马将屁股对着草薙的脸，趴在他身上一口含住了那根肉棒。温暖的温度，和口腔内差不多，他忘情地吮吸，而草薙也不停歇。他抓住八神的两瓣臀，如和面一样狠狠地揉搓了几下，菊花被拉扯着变了形状，中间原本呈圆形的洞眼拉伸成了长条状。草薙伸出舌头去舔，舌尖刚一碰到洞口，就听到八神哼哼了一声。

“舒服吗？”

“你少废话……”

八神将肉棒从嘴里拔出才得以说话，说完后他继续专注于嘴上的工作，草薙也继续用自己的唾液湿润八神那渴望被插入的小穴。

菊花因为被挑逗而充血，原本褐色的肤色笼罩上了一层红晕，被唾液打湿而闪着温润的光泽，仿佛在邀请别人进入。草薙微微一笑，将食指送了进去。他的手指在里面不断地灵活搅动着，似乎在寻找八神体内的敏感点。八神没有反应，他便再塞入了中指，然后没入了无名指。三根手指同时插入，洞口瞬间被撑得比矿泉水瓶盖还要大一圈。他不停在八神肛门内抠挖，八神不禁连连发出如小猫般呜咽的声音。就是这种声音，使得在八神口中的那活儿又大了一圈。草薙一边加快手中的动作，一边不停抬起臀部，将老二往八神的喉咙深处捅。终于，八神先受不了了。他松开口从床上坐起，转过身面对着草薙，端起草薙的老二，稳稳地在上面坐下。

“今天来上位吗？”

草薙不禁笑着问道。八神白了他一眼，没好气地回答：“闭上你的嘴好好感受吧寿星！”

草薙便闭上了嘴。他还巴不得八神上位呢，这样好歹自己能轻松一点。八神如此主动，可是件很难得的事，今天就好好享受一番吧！

八神一口气坐到了底，收紧臀部的肌肉，开始扭动起腰肢。肉棒被小穴紧紧夹住，随着八神的扭动在他体内有节奏地打着圈圈搅拌。看着他结实的腰肢忘情地摇摆，草薙不禁想起那种情色艳舞，下身便愈加兴奋。他忍不住坐起身，死死抓着八神的屁股，伸出舌头挑拨八神的乳头。多处敏感带被同时袭击，八神的情欲便更上一层。他将双腿盘在草薙腰后，紧缩起菊花内的括约肌，不停向中间靠拢。紧实的压迫感使得草薙下身每一处神经都被刺激着。

“你不要逼我太紧啊。”

他在八神耳边低吼着，然后托起八神两条缠住自己身子的腿，直接从床上坐起来。粗硬的家伙在八神体内进进出出，剐蹭着每一寸肉褶。他抱着八神在房间内走来走去，每走一步，便在八神体内激荡一回，插得八神喘息不已。那震动的酥麻感，让八神不由得闭紧眼睛。仿佛在强忍着这份让他欲仙欲死的快感，他死死咬住下嘴唇。一片红晕从脸颊一直爬到了耳根。

“舒服吗？”

草薙在他耳边问道。热乎乎的气体打在耳朵上，痒得撩人。八神的思绪开始犯迷糊，只能含含糊糊“嗯”了声，但是从草薙那儿传来的撞击感，却越来越清晰。草薙直接将他推到了墙边，冰冷的墙壁紧贴着他的背，让他再一次感觉到寒冷，不过这份寒冷很快就被浑身上下因兴奋而炙热的体温所吞噬。他像撸猫那样将手指插进草薙的发窝中不停爱抚，草薙知道这是在暗示他再多加把劲，便加大了力度，如同要将墙凿穿一般，拼命顶撞着八神的前列腺。

“啊……”

八神忍不住松开咬着下嘴唇的牙齿，轻轻地呻吟着。草薙在他体内似乎又大了一圈，将他塞得满当当，不留任何空隙。在一次比一次粗暴的撞击下，八神感到小腹由内而外涌出一股热流。正当那股热流快要喷发出来的时候，草薙却突然停下了动作。

“怎，怎么停下了？”

他不知现在是什么情况，有些惊慌失措地望着眼前之人。草薙却将肉棒抽出，把八神抱回了床上，贱笑道：“求我。”

“去你妈的老子才不会求你！”

“那今晚到此为止。”

说着草薙弯下腰正准备捡起衣服，八神却将他拦腰抱起，狠狠摔在了床上。由不得他起身，八神直接跨坐了上去。温暖的感觉重新回到了体内，使得龟头上不禁分泌出一丝前列腺液。那爱液如一根晶莹的丝线，缓缓的自上而下降落，落在了草薙的肚子上，留下了一片湿滑。

“你不满足我，我就榨干你！”

八神放下了狠话，岔开两条腿蹲在床上，好似在做深蹲动作一般，一上一下，让草薙的肉棒在自己体内充分抽插。他每动一次，自己的肉棒也跟着在空中跳动。草薙伸手握住那颤抖不已的宝贝，尽力安抚着。  
没过多久，刚才那消失的热乎劲又重新回来了。八神咬着牙尽力克制着，他听到草薙喘气的频率也越来越高，看来对方也是快到了。终于，草薙猛烈往里一顶，欲望便到了临界点。那热浪直冲脑门，向全身扩散，使身体的每一个细胞都如同被电击了一般兴奋。毛孔被打开，喉咙里忍不住响起“嗯嗯唔唔”的娇喘。八神翻着白眼看着天花板，将充满情欲味道的乳白色液体肆意挥洒出来。与此同时，草薙的亿万大军也奔腾进他的体内，缓缓地向直肠流去。八神的菊花忍不住剧烈收缩，死死夹住草薙的下体，好似不想让他离开。

“呼……”

两人拥抱着彼此大口喘着气。等到缓过神来后，又进入下一轮战斗。

那一晚不知干了多少回，醒来时已是下午。八神从被窝中坐起身，只觉得浑身腰酸背痛。

“你起来啦？”

草薙正边喝着咖啡边翻手机，看来他还精力饱满。结果到最后被榨干的是自己，一想到这点八神很不爽。他一边揉着酸痛的腰肢，一边抱怨道：“你小子很有精神啊。”

“那是，经常运动使人年轻。”

这位今日的寿星，仿佛在炫耀自己比八神小几个月一般，如此回答。八神穿好衣服下了床，给自己倒了一杯热水，走到草薙跟前边喝边问道：“你在看什么？”

“看晚上吃啥啊，毕竟今天我生日，我要请客嘛。”

“哼，你有钱吗？”

“你少瞧不起人，请客吃饭的钱总该有吧？”

“我估计不是肯O基就是麦X劳。”

八神嘲讽道。没想到草薙却颇为认真地点了点头。

“你答对了。”他说，“现在麦X劳鸡排买一送一，我们去吃鸡吧？”

“说鸡不说吧，文明你我他。”

“说鸡偏说吧，文明去他妈！”

两人不禁相视一笑。草薙放下杯子站起身拍了拍八神的肩，说：“你快洗脸刷牙，准备好后马上出发，去吃——鸡吧！”

“好！”


End file.
